TOP TEN Star Wars Bücher
Anlässlich des Star Wars Tages „May the 4th“ haben ich, Ben und Akt’tar uns dazu entschlossen eine Liste unserer 10 Lieblingsbücher zu machen. Da ich noch nicht alle Star Wars Bücher, die es gibt, lesen konnte, fehlen wahrscheinlich einige gute. Deshalb würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr eure Lieblingsbücher in die Kommentare schreibt, damit ich weiß, welche Bücher ich noch lesen muss Datei: ;-).gif 1. Platz: Das Buch der Jedi Jeder, der ein guter Jedi werden will, muss dieses Buch gelesen haben. Es beinhaltet alles, was man über die Jedi und den Ablauf im Jedi-Tempel schon immer wissen wollte. Man kann die komplette Geschichte der Jedi nachlesen und ein paar Kommantare von bekannten Jedi. Besonders weil es zum Star Wars Universum gehört, mag ich es. Diese Buch ist wahrscheinlich auch eines der Bücher, die ich am öftesten gelesen habe. 2. Platz: Einsame Entscheidungen Dieses Buch gehört zu den Büchern mit den meisten Seiten, gelesen habe ich es trotzdem relativ schnell, weil mích einfach nicht aufhören konnte zu lesen. Mara Jade trifft auf den jungen Rebellen Luke Skywalker. Mehr muss man eigentlich gar nicht sagen… Ich tu es trotzdem: Die Story vom Aufeinandertreffen Maras und Lukes und der Hand der Gerechtigkeit ist sehr gut geschrieben und lässt uns in das innere ehemaliger Sturmtruppler blicken. 3. Platz: Millenium Falke Man erfährt endlich die Geschichte dieses sehr alten Raumschiffes. Abgesehen davon liebe ich Allana und die gesamte Solo-Familie. Das Buch beginnt im Jahr 60 VSY und endet 43 NSY und in dieser Zeitspanne musste der arme Falke eine Menge durchmachen. Es erklärt aber auch, warum er so aussieht, wie er eben aussieht: Wie ein Schrotthaufen. 4. Platz: Der Geist von Tatooine Leia, die immer noch sauer auf ihren Vater ist, er hat sie schließlich gefoltert, fliegt mit Han nach Tatooine. Dort wird sie mit Anakins Kindheit als Sklave und seinem noch lebenden Freund konfrontiert und findet das Holotagebuch von Anakins Mutter, welches diese für Anakin gemacht hatte, nachdem er dem fort war. So hilft ihre Großmutter Leia damit, ihrem Vater zu verzeihen. Die Gefühle von Shmi sind rührend erzählt und ich finde es gut, dass Leia auch die andere Seite, die traurige und einsame Seite, ihres Vaters kennen lernt. 5. Platz: Sieg Die Wächter der Macht-Reihe hat viele gute Bücher, aber dies ist meiner Meinung nach das Beste von denen, die ich bereits gelesen habe. Zum einen, weil es interessant ist, wie aus dem Einzelgänger Boba Fett durch seine Enkelin ein Mand'alor wird, zum andern wegen dem epischen Kampf zwischen Bruder und Schwester. 6. Platz: Das Buch der Sith Es ist das Gegenstück zu meinem Platz 1 und obwohl ich eine Jedi bin, gehört dieses Buch zu meinen Lieblingsbüchern. Alle angehen Sith sollten es auf jeden Fall lesen. Da steht alles drin, von Sith-Alchemie bis zur Manipulation von Midi-Chlorianern. Außerdem wird das Mysterium um Anakins Geburt gelöst... 7. Platz: Lichtschwerter Das Beste an Star Wars sind immer noch die Lichtschwerter! Die Lichtschwerter der Hauptpersonen sind haargenau beschrieben und es werden alle Kampfstile erklärt. Nachdem man dieses Buch gelesen hat, ist man bereit sich sein eigenes Lichtschwert zu konstruieren…Bei mir fehlt nur noch ein Kristall. 8. Platz: Opfer Mein nächstes Lieblingsbuch aus der Wächter der Macht-Reihe. Ben verträgt sich wieder mit seiner Mutter, Boba Fett schaut dem Tod schon ins Gesicht und man lernt, dass selbst Luke nicht perfekt ist. So wie die ganze Reihe ist auch dieses Buch so geschrieben, dass man Jacen nicht böse sein kann, wegen dem, was er tut. Einziges Makel an diesem Buch ist das Ende…Manche Jedi dürfen einfach nicht sterben... 9. Platz: Der letzte Jedi-Ritter Man lernt zwei Jedi-Ritter kennen, die auf der Flucht vor Darth Vader sind. Am Ende bleiben ein einziger einsamer Jedi und sein aus mysteriösen Gründen machtintensivem Droidenfreund, die immer noch auf einer ewig dauernden Flucht vor Vader sind. Man erfährt wie grausam das Leben unter dem Imperator für manche war, während andere überhaupt keine Auswirkungen gespürt zu haben scheinen. Ich habe mit Jax Pavan mitgelitten, als ich es gelesen habe. 10. Platz: Darth Scabrous Das einzige Horrorbuch, das ich besitze, aber auch das beste!Datei:;-).gif Darth Scabrous lässt eine Jedi und ihre seltene Murakami Orchidee entführen und stellt mit dieser Orchidee ein Virus her, dass jeden in einen bluthungrigen Untoten verwandelt. Damit er aber seine Seele bei der Verwandlung behalten darf, muss er das Herz der Jedi essen, noch während es schlägt… Das Buch ist eher ekelhaft als gruselig. Wenn es verfilmt werden würde, könnte ich mir den Film nicht ansehen. Abgesehen davon ist es aber sehr spannend gehalten, wenn auch mehr Wert auf Horror gelegt wurde als auf die Story. In diesem Sinne: May the 4th be with you! Kategorie:TOP TEN